<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Así yo te amaba by RocioEspinola0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882944">Así yo te amaba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0'>RocioEspinola0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroYaku songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku Morisuke fue novio de Kuroo Tetsurou, y luego empezó a salir con Kai Nobuyuki. Mientras eso sucede, él nos cuenta lo que piensa de su ex novio, y su nuevo novio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai Nobuyuki/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroYaku songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Así yo te amaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La canción de la historia es: The way i loved you de Taylor Swift, traducida al español.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Así yo te amaba</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Él es sensible y tan increíble</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y todos mis amigos solteros están celosos</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realmente parecía que me había sacado la lotería al empezar a salir con Nobuyuki Kai. Él es tan lindo, y amable y atento… todos mis amigos están celosos de él, y yo me siento tan feliz…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Él dice todo lo que necesito escuchar</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y es como si no pudiera pedir nada mejor</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Después de mi noviazgo con Kuroo Tetsurou, un chico popular de la universidad, no creí que los halagos pudiesen volver a hacerme sonreír. Pero todo lo que decía Kai me hacia sentir especial y maravilloso, creí que no podía pedir nada mejor…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Él me abre la puerta y yo entro a su auto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y él dice: "luces hermoso esta noche”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y me siento perfectamente bien</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En cada cita que tenemos, Kai siempre me dice lo bonito que me veo, y es todo un caballero al abrirme la puerta para que entre a su auto o a cualquier otro lugar al que vayamos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Pero extraño gritar, y pelear y besarnos en la lluvia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Son las 2 de la mañana y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estas tan enamorado que actúas como loco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y esa es la forma en que te amaba</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Separándonos y destrozándonos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Es como una montaña rusa muy rápida</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y nunca creí que lo sentiría tanto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y esa es la forma en que te amaba</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aun así… si bien Kai es perfecto, no puedo evitar recordar a Kuroo, con su estúpida sonrisa, y su cabello de espantapájaros, siempre molestándome, y haciéndome reír con sus payasadas…</p>
<p>Solía pensar que éramos el uno para el otro, a pesar de que siempre estábamos peleando, y me hacía gritar, y terminábamos besándonos bajo la lluvia…</p>
<p>En las noches de insomnio siempre termino pensando en él, y maldiciéndolo por todo lo que me hizo pasar… y después de todo… no puedo evitar sentirme triste porque no está… porque al final de cuentas, con todos sus defectos, yo lo amaba…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Él respeta mi espacio y nunca me hace esperar</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y llama exactamente cuando dice que lo hará</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Él es cercano a mi madre y habla de negocios con mi padre</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Él es encantador y simpático, y yo estoy muy cómodo</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A diferencia de Kuroo, Kai es perfecto, siempre respetando mi espacio, y llamándome a horario. Jamás me hace esperar, ni dice algo inadecuado frente a mi familia.</p>
<p>Mis padres están muy satisfechos de que salga con él. Mi madre dice que es encantador, y mi padre lo ve como un futuro socio de negocios… y yo me siento tan tranquilo a su lado…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Pero extraño gritar, y pelear y besarnos en la lluvia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Son las 2 de la mañana y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estas tan enamorado que actúas como loco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y esa es la forma en que te amaba</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Separándonos y destrozándonos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Es como una montaña rusa muy rápida</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y nunca creí que lo sentiría tanto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y esa es la forma en que te amaba</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero extraño a Kuroo, con sus llegadas sorpresivas, y como yo nunca tenia que pedirle un abrazo porque siempre estaba dispuesto a dármelos, ya los quisiera o no. Extraño sus llamadas en la noche, solo para contarme que su gato lo molestaba y no podía dormir…</p>
<p>Kuroo era tan tonto, e impredecible, y no había forma de que llegara a tiempo a algo, pero aun así… yo lo amaba…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Él no puede ver la sonrisa que estoy fingiendo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y mi corazón no se está rompiendo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Porque no siento nada en absoluto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y tú eras salvaje y loco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Era tan frustrante</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tóxico y complicado</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se fue por algún error y ahora</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, todo con Kai se volvió monótono y aburrido, una rutina que ya no quería seguir… Pensé que me dolería terminar con él, pero no sentí nada, quizás porque ya no había nada entre nosotros. Aun así, él fue muy amable, y noté, que no se daba cuenta de que la sonrisa en mi rostro era fingida. Nada que ver con Kuroo.</p>
<p>A diferencia de Kai, Kuroo siempre sabia cuando yo mentía, o cuando me sentía triste, y siempre estaba dispuesto a ridiculizarse a sí mismo para hacerme reír. Kuroo era salvaje y estúpido, toxico y complicado… y yo lo amaba así, pero por un error…</p>
<p>Sí él no me hubiera engañado con su mejor amigo, Kenma, quizás yo aún seguiría con él…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Extraño gritar, y pelear y besarnos en la lluvia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Son las 2 de la mañana y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estaba tan enamorado que actúe como loco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y esa es la forma en que te amaba</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Separándonos y destrozándonos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Es como una montaña rusa muy rápida</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y nunca creí que lo sentiría tanto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y esa es la forma en que te amaba</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahora, mientras guardo todos los regalos que Kai me dio, no puedo evitar pensar en lo diferentes que fueron mis dos novios… Kai, el príncipe perfecto, y Kuroo, el gato callejero salvaje…</p>
<p>No puedo creer que realmente piense esto, pero creo que mi relación con Kuroo fue más memorable… desearía que no hubiera acabado…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, y esa es la forma en que te amaba</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nunca creí que lo sentiría tanto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y esa es la forma en que te amaba</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terminé de guardar las cosas, y me senté en la cama, iba a leer un libro, cuando algo rompió mi ventana. Me acerque a ella, Kuroo estaba en la acera.</p>
<p>-Perdón por lo de la ventana, no debí usar tanta fuerza. -Me dijo, yo me voltee.</p>
<p>En el piso de mi cuarto, había un ladrillo.</p>
<p>-De todas las cosas que podías lanzar a mi ventana, ¿tenia que ser un ladrillo? -Le pregunté, y vi cómo se encogía de hombros.</p>
<p>Kuroo siempre olvidaba pensar antes de actuar…</p>
<p>- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Cuestione.</p>
<p>-Oí que terminaste con tu novio, y pensé que querrías que alguien te animara. -Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir…</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no? Ahora bajo a abrirte la puerta. -Asentí, per antes de que pudiera moverme, él comenzó a escalar por el árbol al lado de mi cuarto.</p>
<p>Casi se cae al suelo, cuando saltó hacia mi ventana, y tuve que jalarlo hacia dentro. Él termino sobre mí, en el suelo…</p>
<p>Kuroo realmente es un idiota, pero así lo amo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>